My Own Private Idaho:From a Girls perspective
by Aleda86
Summary: My Own Private Idaho with my OC who happens to be in love with Mike Waters. Rated M for mature themes and adult scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the cold street,not paying attention to anything—except perhaps a paying customer. I nodded at some of the guys leaning against light posts,trying to appear enticing.

I was the only girl that worked for bob. I liked him. He didn't treat me like scum. Didn't even kiss me like Scotty,though I was a favorite. I drew a lot of business,especially from girls. Some because it pissed off their tightwad parents and sone because I can get the job done.

"Sugar buns,can I have a taste?" A gruff voice said from behind me. I turned to see Michael,who was being silly. I hooked a finger into the collar of his jacket.

"You gotta pay the price. Double for that attitude." He grabbed me roughly,throwing me over his shoulder. I laughed as snowflakes drifted down softly . He ran the rest of the way to our 'home'—an abandoned hotel. He sat me down and pulled open the door.

"Mike,I wasn't done,it's still early." I whined,we needed all the cashflow we could get. He pushed me gently through the door,sighing.

"We both know you do more than your share." I frowned at him.

"You guys are all I have,I don't mind helping." He grasped my shoulder.

"You…you deserve a break once in a while." He sounded like he had more to say,but Scott walked in. Michaels face visibly lit up.

"Back so soon,Y/N?" He teased.

I shrugged."He drug me back ."

I pointed a thumb at Mike,who was unlacing his boots. He grabbed them as he went towards the stairs,claiming Scotts wrist and dragging him along. I followed.

"Oh,Michael. You're so sensitive with women. You're so rough with me!" It was rare to hear a serious thought from the brunettes mouth. The three of us gathered into the room we all shared.

I was closest with the the two boys,so staying in their room made me most comfortable. Michael looked irked as he pulled off his clothes and lay down. Scotty fiddled with his spiked collar as I through on one of their shirts—it smelled like Michael.

"My father will be so thrilled to see me in such garb!" He chuckled as Mike covered his ear with a pillow,even I rolled my eyes. It was becoming more evident that he cared a little too much for Scotty. He hated that Scott essentially used this whole place to punish his parents.

He's never experienced that true loneliness most of us have. That overwhelming sense of being abandoned. He has it all,just chooses to ignore it,acting almost arrogant.

Scott carried on as usual,Mike and I both ignoring him for the moment as I lay down next to him. I wasn't yet sleepy,but tired. Tired of the endless cycle of everyday. I felt the twitch of the bed as Michael gave way to sleep,to his narcolepsy.

I tuned out Scotts chatter and gave way to my fantasies. Fantasies of a better life. One where my occupation was optional and I could do what I want. I jumped as Scott floundered into bed beside me. He was propped up on his elbow,shirtless as he faced me.

"What's gotten into you?" I shrugged,though I barely had room to do so in between the boys."You're awful quiet tonight…Mike too."

I wanted to ask,'Are you blind? Oblivious? ' but I did not."Scott,Michael loves you." I stressed. Me telling him was not news. He lay back.

"Not this again. When he tells me—thats when I'll do something." I groaned. Only in me had Scott confided that he believed real leave,could only exist between a man and a woman.

It was a ridiculous notion. I rolled my eyes and shut them. I decided I was better off going to sleep,before I get into it with Scott again.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in an awkward position. Mike was resting his head in the crevice of my neck-who was I to move him? It wasn't the worst thing,I mean he was warm. Scott also had his arm looped around my waist. I almost laughed. Would I be considered in a lucky situation? I mean neither of the two are ugly.

I sighed. Regardless,I couldn't get up. I tried rolling to me side,but Michael ended up scooping me up,crushing me to his chest. I had no idea what to do. I held my breathe and tried to be still for fear of worsening the situation.

I felt color rise in my cheeks and hoped Mike would soon wake up. I felt rustling beside me.

"Well,this looks cozy." I realized Scotts arm was now gone as he laughed."Need help?"

I nodded,his hands held my hips and he tugged me away from Mike gently. I sat up and ran a hand through my ratty,tangled hair.

I crawled out of bed and tugged on my worn out robe.

"Are you going out already?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah,I'm leaving like this." I rolled my eyes and walked over to my clothes. Scott got up and put an arm around me.

"Why don't you ever take a break?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why don't YOU take a break? You don't need to stick around anyways." The words rolled off my tongue bitterly,lingering in the air. I noticed a change in Mikes breathing,which signaled that he was awake. I sighed."Sorry." I mumbled.

I had just felt a little fed up with him lately. The closer it got to his inheriting his family's good fortune,the more he seemed to act different around us. Almost smug,like he knew something was coming,but only he truly knew what it was. Like change was coming,and that scared me.

I felt his hands clamp down on my shoulders,but not painfully. He turned me to face him."You've been acting as weird as Mikey. What's up?" I looked at his face carefully.

"You've been different lately. I can't explain it. Can you?" I crossed my arms,looking softly at him. His mouth was set into a firm straight line. He pulled on a button-up,doing it up."Don't worry about it,I'm as fine as ever.

He smiled. I turned to pick up the same old,worn clothes that I wear nearly every day. I heard Mike get up from the bed behind me. I glanced at him-that was a mistake. His hair was rumpled,but perfectly. The button-up shirt he had passed out in was unbuttoned about mid-chest revealing the fine hairs of dark blond that graced his upper chest. I felt my face turn warm and I turned back to my clothes."M-Morning."

I coughed to play off my stuttering,so neither of the two realized my reaction to Mike's body. I excused myself and stepped out of the door,leaning my clothed back against it and sighing. I shook my head. **He's in love with Scott.** I reminded myself. I tried ignoring my thoughts and went to find the hotels bathroom. With all of the colorful people that flow in and out,some of them are more intelligent that others,and in different ways.

A while back somebody,Samuel I think,managed to set up something in the bathroom so that we have some water flow from the rusty shower. Of course somebody else cleaned it of rust,and somebody else put soaps in it-most likely stolen. Or left in an old bathroom here. It was almost homey the way everyone helped out,in fact some of us were probably the nicest people you'd meet. Not always though.

Back to the 'shower'-it ran with cold water,but it was better than nothing. I decided to hop in it every day or so when I could. I took off my robe and pajamas,examining myself. I could see bruises beneath my skin-hickies. They made me really hate myself,they scarred up my body along with the occasional knife cut when somebody didn't like when I told them no. I bit my lip as I stepped into the shower flinching.

I just let the water get me wet and put a small amount of soap into my hand,washing my hair with it. I couldn't smell bad or look disgusting when all of our lives depended on business. After about ten minutes I was finished,my hair was back to it's normal color-a shade lighter than when it is dirty. I stepped out grabbing my robe and looked in the small mirror again. "Here's to another day."


	3. Chapter 3

It was about two pm when the majority of us got ready and went out, we were trying to keep Bob with us to prevent us from having to hop from rooftop to rooftop every night to sleep. There was one thing I always noticed. Scott always changed each day.

That was something we didn't all have the ability to do. Scotty seemed to silently make efforts at one upping us, perhaps not even on purpose.

The chill in the air caught me is in ran up my legs under my knee length dress. I was standing with a few other girls-not Bobs-in the front of an alleyway that was right to a club that had dancers. It was easy getting business there, men would go in, get all warmed up, and use one of us to release their pent up excitement.

I had my hands wrapped around myself, moving them up and down on my arms. I waited in the chill air, staring absentmindedly at the people who walked by, going to what was most likely a warm home. A family enjoying each others company. They took it all for granted, seeing people like me as sluts, when really, I don't have a choice.

Bob's people, and all of these other girls-they were my family. I owed it to them to contribute. I heard the music from the club pulsate through me as a man opened the door. You wouldn't possibly think people would be watching naked girls at such an ungodly hour, but their routine was clear. Arrive at the club around one, maybe two in the morning. They'd stay for a few hours and eventually pass it only to wake up with a raging hard-on.

It was disgusting to think about, but it paid off. "Hey." The scruffy man approached us, he took his hand pulling on a girl beside me with dark hair. Her face stayed solid, though the look in her eyes was absent, dead almost. "Three fifty." I heard her speak, monotone, not alluring by any means. He grumbled, but took out a wad of cash. "How 'bout you? Can I get a two for one deal?"

I laughed rather bitterly, "It doesn't work like that. If you pay though, honey ,it's worth it." I winked and walked closer to his lecherous grin. I wondered at times how I was able to force myself to act like that. I was a shy person, but not flirty by my means. I guess jobs make you change. His thick fingers wrapped around my fore arm and I bit down on my lip as he pulled my top back sticking the money in my bra. He pulled the girl and I forward and grinned as he led us off.

Glancing at the clock hanged crooked on the motel wall, it read three twenty-eight. I sat up running a hand through my hair, fluffing it up a little. I stepped into my panties and tucked the money into the waistband, double checking it, ensuring it was all there. I glanced over at Kaytlin-the brunette that was bought along with me for two hours. She was passed out on the floor, a dull blade lay out in front of her.

Since the man had run over his time-thank god falling asleep soon after- he had to pay each of us again. Having given me six-hundred dollars total and having no more spare cash, he'd opted to pay Kayt in coke. The man fell asleep as I was kissing his chest and she was taking her payment. It was a heft amount to, and she took it all at once. I did check her pulse she was alive, but I was getting my ass out of there before she found his stash and overdosed.

I had my shoes and coat back on in minutes before I walked out. I ran into a group of shady guys with one girl, her clothes falling off and she was falling all over the place. I assumed they'd given her something. The first man I'd saw in front of her, hand on her breast as he felt her up, looked me up and down. "You want a drink, baby?" I shook my head scurrying quickly away.

Shoes were hanging from telephone wires that bowed in every other alley. Homeless people were sitting behind tin trashcans to block wind-sickly looking homeless people. I managed to catch a bus back to the city as I walked by the stop. I sighed and stopped at a bathroom to freshen up. Once I was outside I lit up a cigarette and walked towards the center of town.

I wandered around outside adult stores andbars. I found a kid, maybe seventeen. He was so skittish he could barely talk. "H-hey. Excuse me." His fingers tapped my shoulder and I turned around, smiling walking towards him slowly. "Uh...you uh..are you...?" He held money out towards me, suggestively. I nodded, "How much do you have handsome?" My finger touched his shoulder, trailing down his chest.

"Uh...two, two hundred dollars." He stuttered and my eyebrows shot up. "I-I just want you to kiss me for a little while. That's -nothin' else." I laughed, looking at the ground. "Got a place in mind?" I held out my hand to him and he took it, unlocking an apartment on the third level of a close by building. I walked in and found his bedroom with a fair amount of ease. I shed my jacket and told him to cone towards me and he lay me down, kissing me softly.


	4. Chapter 4

I had made a fair amount of money for today, so I decided to go back home. Maybe catch some left over breakfast. I pulled my coat-which was actually Mikey's- tightly over my shoulders. I walked back into the hotel and up to my shared room. I passed Gary who was walking out, a cigarette placed between his lips.

"Are you just heading out?" I paused as his eyes flickered to me.

"Yeah, I was going to meet Scotty and the other guys at the restaurant on the corner of Saints Street." He took a drag off of his cigarette and I nodded, my mouth forming an, "O'' but it died on my lips.

"You want to come?" He looked up at me and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess so." I gave him a smile. Gary had always intimidated me. He seemed so confident and charismatic that it had a tendency to frighten me off since I had such a shy personality.

He gave me a soft smile as he took another drag from his cigarette. It was still chilly as I clutched Mike's coat around myself.

"You still hung up on him?" He spoke up as we walked along the cracked sidewalk. The cement was spotted with gum that had been smashed into it.

I blinked unsure of the implication and whether or not I had heard him correctly. "What?" I bit my lip. "Michael?" He nodded lazily. "I…I wouldn't say hung up."

"I would." He stated it bluntly. "I feel sorta bad for you. Since Scotty's always around anyways. Y'know,you and Mike both have pretty bad luck." I shivered a little. "I have some chance right? A sliver of a possibility? I mean, Mikey isn't necessarily gay, he just…happens to love Scott. He could like a girl."

Gary shook his head as he spoke. "He could, girl, but don't get your hopes up. He's always up Scott's ass." I sighed, he was right and I knew it. Mike and Scott's silhouettes were visible as we walked up to the restaurant.

I chewed on my lip thinking over Gary's words as we walked inside, the small bell on the door ringing. Scotty smiled as we seated ourselves with them. They were finishing up eating and as they did they all went to start working the people around the restaurant by comforting crying girls and men alike. Mikey got stuck with a woman who kept blowing smoke into his face and looked anything but sad. I got my drink brought to me as I continued to watch.

Mike coughed rudely to emphasize his discomfort. He endured it for several minutes before he decided to just leave. He left barely touched soup on the table as he walked over to me, shaking his head. I offered him a small smile.

"Not really up for dealing with other people's shit today?" He answered me with a nod.

I, unfortunately, chose now of all times to notice how bright his eyes were, mesmerizing with all of there depths. I felt heat rise to my face as I caught his words.

"…Y/N? Are you going to answer me?" I blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry…what?" He laughed softly, smiling a bit.

"I said do you want to just leave with me? I'm not really into this today." I nodded, my cheeks still tinged a light pink. I sipped at my drink and braced myself for the outdoor chill. I realized all Mike had on was his sweater. I started tugging at his jacket I still had on.

"Here, I meant to give you this back." He shook his head as we walked out and began going back to the hotel.

He fastened the few buttons I had managed to undo as I offered him his coat back. I felt my pulse speed up at his close proximity.

"Are you feeling okay?" He lay his cool hand on my forehead and I sighed softly, biting down on my lip.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave him a smile as he put an arm around me to help the both of us stay warm.

"You've been awful quiet lately. " I gave a small shrug. "I haven't noticed." He frowned gently.

"Well, I have. You know, lately I've been thinking about my mom." I nodded, listening to him. "And I think I..I want to find her. If I left, would you come with me?"


End file.
